


梦里被死对头上了怎么破

by Lanieve



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gintoki - Freeform, Hijikata, M/M, okita - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanieve/pseuds/Lanieve
Summary: 某天，土方做了一个梦，在梦里他和那个万事屋的天然卷发生了不可描述的运动，自己还是下方那个，醒来后……





	梦里被死对头上了怎么破

梦里被死对头上了怎么破（一）  
　　  
　　幽暗的狭小空间中，纠缠交叠的身影，此起彼伏的喘息声，银发男人暗红的眸子中充斥着浓浓的情欲，灼热的缠绵的吻从黑发男人淡色的唇角向下蔓延，经过形状漂亮的锁骨和肩胛，在红肿硬挺的肉粒上轻磨咬扯，布满薄茧的手掌富有技巧地套弄着黑发男人勃起的分身，两人交媾之处发出淫靡色情的水声。  
　　  
　　“土方君的身体真是棒极了！”银发男人伏在黑发男人两腿间大力驰骋，低沉沙哑的嗓音在耳边炸开。  
　　  
　　黑发男人仰起脖子凑上去向银发男人索吻，迷离的双眸弥漫着薄薄的水雾，双手扣住银发男人的脖子，悬在空中的双腿被撞得上下颠簸。  
　　  
　　银发男人眯了眯眼，猩红的眼眸里溢出的温柔仿佛能将他淹没，低头狠狠地咬住黑发男人的唇瓣，黑发男人吃痛地低呼一声，银发男人湿滑的舌头趁机探了进来，口腔瞬间被身上的男人侵占。  
　　  
　　意识被浪潮般袭来的快感淹没，黑发男人张着嘴任凭银发男人掠夺他口中的每一寸土地，指甲深深插入银发男人背后的肉里，细碎的呻吟从两人相连的唇齿间断断续续地溢出来。  
　　  
　　男人低沉粗重的喘息声在漆黑狭小的空间跌宕起伏，带着厚茧的掌心极尽温柔地抚摸着黑发男人的背脊，两颗跳动频率相近的心脏隔着胸膛紧紧相贴。  
　　  
　　“银…银时！”  
　　  
　　“啊~~”随着一股白灼的泄出，黑发男人大叫着从梦中惊醒。  
　　  
　　土方直直从床上坐起，身上布满一层细细的薄汗，薄唇一张一合，大口大口喘着粗气，烟蓝色的眸子中惊魂未定。  
　　  
　　没有被抚摸，没有被亲吻，没有被进入。  
　　  
　　梦？！  
　　  
　　呼！  
　　  
　　还好……个鬼啊！  
　　  
　　那是谁？银时？  
　　  
　　绝对不是他认识的那个家伙吧！  
　　  
　　绝对不是那个在公共场合也能一脸若无其事挖鼻孔的废材吧！  
　　  
　　绝对不是那个总是口无遮拦口出污秽之言的天然卷吧！  
　　  
　　绝对不是吧！  
　　  
　　看着黏糊糊的内裤，土方欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　空知○○也太他妈丧心病狂了，就算银他.妈是个满屏马赛克台词总会被“哔——”音代替的毫无节操下限的动画，但让超人气男神梦到被男主压在身下被○得嗯嗯啊啊是不是太他妈没有下限了，绝对会被腰斩的吧，所以，快点，把刚才那个梦剪掉，从他大脑里剪掉。  
　　  
　　“冷静，冷静！”土方抱着头狠狠地撞向墙壁，“是梦而已，梦而已，不是真的。”  
　　  
　　去死啊，就算是梦也不行，那个废材凭什么压他，就算是梦也只能自己压他。  
　　  
　　啊不对不对，就算是梦他也绝对不想压那家伙。  
　　  
　　为什么啊，就算是禁欲太久需要发泄发泄对象至少要是个女的吧，退一万步讲就算是男的是谁都行为什么是那混蛋。  
　　  
　　土方一脚踢开被子，一脸嫌弃地换掉沾染上某种不明液体的内裤，再一次露出了生无可恋的表情。  
　　  
　　都将近三十的大叔了，竟然还会做半夜起来洗内裤的糗事，如果被人知道，他真选组鬼之副长的脸面往哪搁，绝对会被当作笑资然后被嘲笑一辈子的。  
　　  
　　都是那混蛋的错！！！  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（二）  
　　  
　　“身为真选组的副长早会竟然迟到，土方先生请遵守局中法度切腹去吧。”  
　　  
　　早上土方是被冲田从异次元掏出的加农炮一炮轰醒的，昨天刚被修好的门再次光荣牺牲，浓烈的火药味呛得土方直咳。  
　　  
　　“臭小子你给老子适可而止一点，想死的话自己去切腹，老子给你介错。”土方跳起来，箭步冲到冲田面前揪着他的衣领大声吼道，额头青筋暴起，瞳孔放大，眼里布满血丝。  
　　  
　　“早会公然迟到，该以士道不足切腹谢罪，这不是土方先生自己说的吗？啊咧，难道说身为副长要违反局中法度吗？”  
　　  
　　冲田睁着一双无辜的赤眸，语气波澜不惊。  
　　  
　　长了一张无害的脸却一肚子坏水。  
　　  
　　“你小子少框我，今天老子休假，况且也根本没有什么早会吧。”土方一把甩开冲田，揉了揉涨痛的太阳穴，转身进了屋。  
　　  
　　要是以往即使轮到土方休假也多是照常工作的，要不是昨晚被那个梦折磨了一个晚上临近早上才睡着，冲田也不会有机会来暗杀哦不，明杀他了。  
　　  
　　嘛，反正也没什么事，就趁机休息一下吧。  
　　  
　　“土方先生想要偷懒吗？”  
　　  
　　“一年到头都在偷懒的家伙没资格说我。”  
　　  
　　“既然如此，土方先生就去休一个永远的假吧，真选组的副长我会勉为其难地接手的。”  
　　  
　　“少摆出一副勉强的嘴脸，明明最高兴的是你这小子吧。”土方眼角跳了跳，看着冲田不安好心的表情，深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，真是的，都一把年纪了还这么轻易被个小鬼惹得炸毛的他也就这点程度了。  
　　  
　　“切。”冲田面无表情地撇了撇嘴，转身走了。  
　　  
　　“臭小子，你给老子把门修了。”土方冲着冲田的背影大吼，后者却充耳不闻。  
　　  
　　啧，一大早就没好事，不对，从昨晚开始就没好事。  
　　  
　　土方看着还在冒烟的大门心情更恶劣了，换了身衣服就出门了。  
　　  
　　沿着平常巡逻的路线漫无目的地闲逛着，本来打算和平常一样去定食屋点一份土方特制泡饭然后去居酒屋小酌一杯，再去桑拿房蒸个舒舒服服的桑拿，可这些想法在记起上次休假处处都能看到那张讨厌的脸时通通被驳回。  
　　  
　　这种时候才不想看到那张脸，啊不对，任何时候都不想。  
　　  
　　路过一个贴着温泉招待所字样的店门时土方停了下来，犹豫了一下走了进去。  
　　  
　　这里应该遇不上那家伙了吧。  
　　  
　　所以说…  
　　  
　　“为什么你这家伙也在啊。”土方烦躁地看着对面同样一脸不耐烦的银发男人，语气不善地开口。  
　　  
　　“这话原封不动地还给你，我啊，因为买草莓牛奶的时候走运抽到一张温泉酒店的免费招待券就瞒着小鬼们偷偷跑来泡个温泉，为什么会遇到你这个狗粮控啊，报应吗，是报应吧，因为把小鬼们丢下一个人来泡温泉所以就罚阿银在泡得这么舒坦的时候看到你这张讨厌的脸。”银时睁着标志性的死鱼眼，嘴角狠狠一抽，忍着快要冲破脑门的火气压着声音说道。  
　　  
　　“这些话应该是我说吧，还有你说谁是狗粮控啊，给老子和老子的蛋黄酱道歉。”相对银时土方就没那么淡定了，直接从水里跳起来指着银时大吼，太阳穴青筋暴起。  
　　  
　　“阿银有说蛋黄酱吗？算了，阿银今天心情好不想跟你吵，给我识趣点，滚出去。”银时抚额，一脸疲惫，指了指门。  
　　  
　　“凭什么要老子出去，该出去的是你这魂淡，竟然把孩子丢在一旁一个人跑来享乐，老子都替你感到羞耻，所以你滚出去。”土方看着银时，一脸鄙夷。  
　　  
　　“本来啊，阿银是准备出去的，被你这么一说好像是在听你的话一样，所以你滚出去。”银时也从水里腾地站起来，水花顿时四溅，用不低于土方的嗓音朝他大吼。  
　　  
　　“这句台词已经用过了，给老子换一句，还有老子绝不会出去的，这又不是你家，凭什么你叫出去老子就出去。”土方扑腾一声又坐回水里，双臂环胸挑着眼角不屑地看着银时。  
　　  
　　“这句话原封不动地还给你。”银时毫不示弱地对上土方的眼神。  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（三）  
　　  
　　“不要把别人的话原封不动地还回去啊，想原封不动还给我的话就给老子再把那话原封不动地说一遍啊。”  
　　  
　　“为什么非得原封不动地说一遍，你以为这个词是为什么存在啊，就是为了减少一些不必要多说的废话，你这家伙现在为了让阿银做那么麻烦的事就要抹杀这个词的存在吗？”  
　　  
　　“老子管你啊，你这家伙不是一直都在说废话吗？”  
　　  
　　土方现在极度不爽，尤其是看到那人耷拉着死鱼眼一副木空无人的样子就想揍人，当然，想揍的只有他。  
　　  
　　至于他看但坂田银时为什么会心情不爽，因为那家伙就是造成他心情不爽的原因，况且，想揍那家伙根本不需要理由，谁让那家伙长了一张让人看了就会不由自主地想狠狠揍上去的脸。  
　　  
　　虽然内心已经把银时揍了个爽，但现实却是他依旧只能一脸不爽地看着坐在他对面的挖着鼻孔的家伙。  
　　  
　　火大啊，好想揍他！  
　　  
　　“如果废话不由阿银这样的废…好人来说它会哭泣的啊，废话也不想被人说是废话，就算是废话也有它可以实现的价值的。”  
　　  
　　你刚才是想说废人吧，你这家伙也承认自己就是个不折不扣的废人吧，你根本不是在为废话辩驳，而是在为你自己说话吧。  
　　  
　　“我说，土方君，再用那种凶恶的眼神看着阿银也不能真的杀死阿银的，就算是青光眼也不能发出激光的。”银时耷拉着眼皮靠着身后的石壁，挑衅似的朝土方弹了下刚刚用来挖鼻孔的小拇指。  
　　  
　　“臭天然卷，不要在公共场合做出这种恶心的事行不行，整个温泉的水都被你污染了啊，你信不信我把你鼻孔里的东西都塞你嘴巴里。”土方见此彻底怒了，再次从水里站起来朝银时扑过去，趁银时反应过来之前一把捏住他的腮帮，眼里满满的火气。  
　　  
　　土方平常和银时的打闹仅限于口头之争而已，这么火大想要揍人并付诸行动还是第一次。  
　　  
　　但土方发誓，真的是这家伙太欠揍了，绝对不是因为做了那个梦后一看到这张脸就心跳不正常的关系。  
　　  
　　本来躲开就是了，但这样不就显得他很害怕一样吗？所以进了温泉内室看到那家伙之后才硬着头皮走了进来没有转身就有，反正只是梦。  
　　  
　　结果，就在刚才，那家伙只是懒懒地看了他一样，隔着薄薄的水雾被那双猩红色的死鱼眼看了一眼，脑海里就突然开始回放昨晚的带着十八禁元素的梦，然后心脏开始剧烈跳动，皮肤也开始发烫，带着一丝…好吧，带着绝对的恼羞成怒或许还有点掩盖自己异样的成分土方终于朝银时伸出了魔爪哦不，伸出了被愤怒控制的…魔爪？  
　　  
　　管他呢，这不是重点，重点是他现在已经压制不住体内的洪荒之力想要狠狠地揍这家伙一顿，虽然被揍的可能是自己，但无所谓，能揍他一拳也好。  
　　  
　　开什么玩笑，凭什么他要被一个梦影响到这种地步啊。  
　　  
　　心跳加速是什么鬼？  
　　  
　　身体变热是什么鬼？  
　　  
　　是还没毕业的中二生吗？  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（四）  
　　  
　　“死天然卷，今天老子绝对要狠狠揍你一顿。”土方咬牙切齿地盯着脸部被他捏得变型的男人，恶狠狠地说道。  
　　  
　　“土方君，瞳孔放大了哦，阿银有做什么坏事吗？只不过在水里弹了一坨鼻○而已，应该算不上犯罪吧。”银时依旧一脸云淡风轻，腮帮被捏住导致他说的话并不是很清晰。  
　　  
　　“老子就是看你不爽。”  
　　  
　　啊，说出来了。  
　　  
　　“喂喂，身为警察却无故殴打良民，传出去绝对会给真选组抹黑的。”  
　　  
　　土方龇牙不善地笑道：“没人看到，揍了你也不会有人知道。”  
　　  
　　银时闻言瞥了周围一眼，却发现不知什么时候整个浴池就只剩他们两个人了。  
　　  
　　“怕你啊混蛋，想打架吗？”银时扑腾从水里站起来，横着眉一脸不快地看着土方。  
　　  
　　土方被银时突然站起来挑起的水花糊了一脸，身体往后退了两步，胡乱一抹脸上的水珠，毫不示弱地回道：“谁怕谁啊，老子想揍你很久了你个废材天然卷混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“真敢说啊，也不知道谁曾经大言不惭地来挑战阿银然后输得一塌糊涂啊。”  
　　  
　　“想试试吗混蛋。”提到往事土方的脸色又阴沉了几分，话音未落握紧拳头一记勾拳就直接朝银时的脸上挥去，银时身形一闪，躲开土方的拳头。  
　　  
　　“卧槽，你丫还真的动手啊，这么用力打过来打坏阿银帅气逼人的脸怎么办。”银时边闪躲土方一个接一个的拳头一边大声嚷嚷，却没有还手的意思。  
　　  
　　“打人就是要打脸啊，你这家伙帅气逼人？少笑死人了。”土方咬牙切齿地回答，手上的动作越发犀利。  
　　  
　　哗啦啦的水声伴随着犀利的拳风四处飞溅，光着身子只围了一条浴巾的两个男人在偌大的温泉里一个攻一个退交着手。  
　　  
　　见银时只守不攻土方心里越发不爽，什么啊，这样看起来他不就像个闹脾气的小鬼嘛，虽然他是想揍这家伙，但其实只是想和他干一架而已，单方面的殴打没有一点意思。  
　　  
　　“臭天然卷你看不起老子吗？给我还手啊我说。”  
　　  
　　“喂我说你给我适可而止啊，你是生理期吗混蛋。”银时趁土方不备一把抓住他的手腕扣在背后，一个用劲将人抵在石壁上，“阿银只是来泡个温泉而已，为什么非得和你动手啊。”  
　　  
　　双手被钳住，土方挣了挣，没挣脱，因为刚才的一系列动作呼吸变得有些紊乱，胸膛紧紧贴在冰凉的墙壁上一动也不能动，两人靠得极近，银发男人说话时同样有些喘的呼吸扑在他后颈，一抹异样的感觉缓缓向身体各处传播。  
　　  
　　“混蛋，放开。”土方加大挣脱的力道，心里渐渐升起一抹不安。  
　　  
　　“好啊。”银时答应得爽快，土方疑惑之际突然感觉下身一凉，低头一看，浴巾已经被银时扯了下来。  
　　  
　　“你这变态！！”双手的钳制解开，土方此时却顾不得继续攻击跳得远远笑得一脸猥琐的银发男人，嗖地一下背对银时坐进水里，扭头恶狠狠地盯着银时。  
　　  
　　“呀，就算是土方君也无法光着屁股若无其事地追着阿银了吧。”银时挑起一个意味深长不怀好意的笑，提着浴巾在空中打着圈，态度极其轻浮，表情颇为欠揍。  
　　  
　　土方脸上青筋暴起，如果可以他早就扑过去咬烂那张欠揍的脸了。  
　　  
　　太不要脸了！  
　　  
　　“用这种卑鄙的手段你还算是个武士吗？有种堂堂正正地很老子打一架。”  
　　  
　　“阿银可没说过自己是武士这种话哦，话说回来堂堂正正的比试土方君不是早就输给阿银了吗？”  
　　  
　　土方气得牙根发痒，偏偏又无可奈何。  
　　  
　　“把浴巾还给我。”  
　　  
　　“那不行，万一警察先生又发起疯来怎么办。”土方吃瘪的样子让银时心情大好，说话的语气不由得上扬了几分，眯着眼睛看着背对他露出光洁背部气得不轻的黑发男人，唇角泛起一抹愉悦的弧度。  
　　  
　　“你想怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“为了阿银的生命安全着想，土方君就在这里泡个够吧，阿银先走了。”银时说着从水里走出来，站在内室门口做出开门的动作。  
　　  
　　“给老子站住。”这里离放衣服的地方还有一小段距离，要是这家伙把他的浴巾带走了他还怎么出去，“你到底想怎样？”  
　　  
　　那种不爽却又无可奈何的表情真的…太有趣了。银时恶趣味地想，面上却若无其事，“阿银哪敢提什么要求啊，只是副长大人莫名其妙地对阿银出手吓了阿银一跳呢。”  
　　  
　　收起你那副幸灾乐祸的笑再说这话。  
　　  
　　如果不是怕毁了他的人设土方真想朝他翻个白眼。  
　　  
　　“说重点。”  
　　  
　　“这样吧，为了弥补阿银，副长大人就请阿银吃一个星期的草莓巴菲吧。”  
　　  
　　“做梦！”土方拒绝得干脆。  
　　  
　　“那你就在这里泡个够吧，阿银走的时候会提醒老板一声，“短时间”内不会有人来打扰你的，再见哦。”银时晃了晃手里的浴巾，故意咬重“短时间”，笑得一脸无耻。  
　　  
　　“站住！”  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（五）  
　　  
　　银时闻言露出一抹阴谋得逞的笑，扬起手中的浴巾朝土方扔过去，留下一句“相信真选组的副长不是言而无信的家伙哦”然后风一般迅速闪离，不出预料下一秒身后爆出一句“臭天然卷你给老子等着”中气十足的吼声。  
　　  
　　从温泉招待所出来，想到刚才土方脸上精彩的表情，银时轻笑出声，下一秒像是想到什么笑意僵在嘴角，神情恍惚，出神地看着手掌。  
　　  
　　那个人的触感，那个人的温度，还停留在掌心。  
　　  
　　银时想起握住那只手腕时的感觉，没有女人的柔软和纤细，那双手很有力，紧紧握住时仿佛能感受到薄薄的血管中血液的流动，血肉下脉搏的跳动有些快，竟和自己的心跳意外地契合在一起，隔着后背感受到那人加速的心跳，贴近那人耳朵时闻到的那抹淡淡发香……  
　　  
　　啧，哪里来的思春中二生。银时苦笑，晃了晃脑袋试图摆脱掉大脑中的画面，那种事，那个人，偶尔想想，偶尔见见，这样就好。  
　　  
　　这样就好，下一次见面，依旧一言不合就爆发一场小学生的斗嘴，互相嫌弃，互相吐槽，最后互赠一个不屑外加“下次再见要让你好看”的眼神，这才是万事屋阿银和真选组副长碰面的正常打开方式，而不是…  
　　  
　　银时停下脚步，看了眼天空，漫天的蓝色印入眼帘，刺眼却漂亮的蓝色，就像……  
　　  
　　——那双凌厉透着寒意的眼睛！  
　　  
　　真是疯了。银时自嘲，加快脚步，没多久白色的身影渐渐淹没在人潮中。  
　　  
　　土方从温泉招待所里出来后浑身笼罩着一股低气压，脸上写着生人勿近字样，回到屯所后无视掉冲田毫无新意的暗杀直接回了房间，吩咐不准人打扰后“嘭”地关上……  
　　  
　　——好吧，他就知道总悟那小子不会那么听话找人给他修门的。  
　　  
　　无力地叹了口气，认命地叫来山崎去找人来把他的门修好，随后进了屋开始处理文件。  
　　  
　　看了半天一个字也看不进去，土方烦躁地把文件往桌上一扔，躺在地上，抬起手，出神地看着手腕处。  
　　  
　　那个触感，那个温度，还留在皮肤上。  
　　  
　　不期然的，昨晚的梦浮上脑海。  
　　  
　　那双握着他手腕的手在梦里温柔地抚摸过他身体的每一寸，那双无神的死鱼眼在梦里用最温柔的眼神凝视过他，那张薄薄的唇瓣在梦里狂热地亲吻过他，指节分明的手指进入……  
　　  
　　桥豆麻袋！！  
　　  
　　突然，银发男人毫无形象挖鼻孔的画面，土方发热的大脑瞬间一凉，像是从头顶被浇下一盆冷水。  
　　  
　　妈的，太恶心了，冲击性太强了。土方身体无意识地一抖，被恶心到了。  
　　  
　　噩梦！！土方抱着头在心里抓狂了一把，不断地催眠自己只是做梦而已赶紧忘掉吧不要再想了，可越这样暗示自己，梦里的画面越是清晰，清晰到只要一闭眼就能想起梦里那家伙的每一个动作，每一个表情，甚至能感受到他的每一次心跳。  
　　  
　　土方君！  
　　  
　　虚无缥缈的性感桑音仿佛在耳边炸开，土方嗖地睁开眼，慌乱地扫了眼屋内，他突然有种错觉，梦里他们纠缠的地方就是这里。  
　　  
　　土方从未这样不安过，穷凶极恶的攘夷分子也好，阴险狡诈的天人也罢，他从未有过一丝迟疑，可现在，内心这抹强烈的陌生感让他不安和恐慌，只要一想起那个人，心脏就会变得不像自己的，喧嚣着，躁动着，仿佛要从身体里跳出来一样。  
　　  
　　见鬼！！！土方低咒，只不过一个梦而已，竟然让自己慌乱成这样。  
　　  
　　点燃一根烟，深深吸了一口，肺里瞬间充斥着烟草的味道，一支烟抽完土方渐渐冷静下来，深吸一口气，闭眼，再睁开，眼里的慌乱渐渐隐去，取而代之的是以往的鬼之副长的冷静和果断。  
　　  
　　“副长，我委托万事屋的来给您修门了。”  
　　  
　　卧槽！！！土方脑袋狠狠砸在桌子上。  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（六）  
　　  
　　“山崎你给老子去切腹！”  
　　  
　　“唉？！为什么？我做错什么了吗？”山崎被屋内传来的吼声吓得一愣，指了指自己，一脸无辜。  
　　  
　　“吉米君，生理期的男人很容易无缘无故动怒的，你就多多包涵吧。”银时同情地拍了拍山崎的肩膀，脸上却写满幸灾乐祸。  
　　  
　　话音未落一把反光的刀直接朝两人飞来，深深地插入两人面前的石板上。  
　　  
　　“哦哇！”山崎看着插在离他脚三厘米处的明晃晃的刀，吓得冷汗直流。  
　　  
　　“混蛋，这样玩一不小心会死人的。”银时同样被吓得不轻，龇牙咧嘴地朝向他们走来的黑发男人大吼。  
　　  
　　“有种啊，戏弄了人还敢大摇大摆地出现在老子面前。”土方拔出插在地上的刀，横起刀身，阴沉着脸。  
　　  
　　银时咽了咽口水，嘴角一抽，“冷…冷静点啊土方君，杀人是犯法的哦，你是警察，不会知法犯法吧，阿银是无辜的哦，什么错都没有犯啊，只不过给土方君开个玩笑，开玩笑不犯法吧。”  
　　  
　　“那个，副长，”山崎小心翼翼地看着一脸杀气靠近万事屋老板的副长，小声地开口，“老板是我请来给副长修门的。”虽然不明白为什么副长一副想要杀了万事屋的样子，但作为一个警察，象征性地阻止一下暴怒的上司犯错是必要的。  
　　  
　　“山崎，随便在路上带个可疑人物回来给老子带着你的羽毛球切腹去。”  
　　  
　　唉？！为什么副长知道他是在路上遇到万事屋的？话说切腹为什么要带上羽毛球，他的羽毛球犯了什么错吗？山崎表情僵了一下，但看看快要黑化的土方只能默默在心里吐槽。  
　　  
　　“可疑人物说的是谁啊土方君，你的青光眼终于严重到把良民看成可疑人物了吗？”银时耷拉着眼皮，懒洋洋地回了句。  
　　  
　　“你这废材天然卷哪个星球来的良民，分明是地球上最大的恶棍，恶民。”土方见状额头的青筋又跳出了几条，握着刀柄的手指收紧，含在嘴里的烟被紧咬的牙齿挤得变型，眼角以肉眼可见的变化抽搐着。  
　　  
　　冷静冷静，土方十四郎，砍了这家伙除了能解一时之气之外没有任何好处，就算要砍也不能在真选组砍。  
　　  
　　银时挖完鼻孔弹了弹手指，懒洋洋地说道：“无所谓啦，良民也好恶民也好，阿银只是接了吉米君的委托来给你修门然后拿到委托金走人。”  
　　  
　　土方沉默三秒，咋了一下舌，收起刀，撇了撇嘴，头也不回地转身进屋，走出几步，声音才不疾不徐地传来，“修好门赶紧滚蛋。”  
　　  
　　被莫名其妙的情绪控制的感觉糟透了。土方坐在案桌旁，重新点燃一根烟，手肘撑在窗沿看着窗外，已近日暮，橙红色的夕阳将眼中所见的世界染得通红，几缕光晕透过窗户落在身上带来丝丝暖意。  
　　  
　　啊啊，果然应该待在屯所好好睡一觉的，天气虽然好但遇上了个让他心情不好的家伙。  
　　  
　　“喂，土…”银时打发走山崎自顾自走进土方的房间，不正经的话在看到坐在窗户边的黑发男人时生生止住了声。  
　　  
　　男人曲着腿静静地撑着下巴靠在窗沿，烟蓝色的眼睛淡淡地看着外面，指缝间的烟雾缭绕在他精致的面容周围，落日余晖落下几缕，柔柔地缠绕在男人身上，将男人身上生人勿近的气息掩去半数，使他多了几分平易近人的柔和。  
　　  
　　“噗通！”心跳漏了一拍。  
　　  
　　本来想直接回万事屋睡觉的，谁知道在路上遇到了山崎说要去找人给土方修被那个抖S星人破坏的门，反应过来时已经自告奋勇说什么包在他身上就来到了真选组。  
　　  
　　【什么嘛，明明不久之前才见过。】  
　　  
　　“干什么？”黑发男人不耐烦地扭头，背光的脸庞看起来有些不真实。  
　　  
　　“没什么？”银时也不在意土方恶劣的语气，开始认真地修起门来。  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（七）  
　　  
　　银时将最后一口草莓巴菲塞进嘴里，餍足地看着对面一脸不爽的黑发男人，“多谢款待，多串君。”  
　　  
　　土方冷哼一声，直接无视银时莫名其妙的称呼，忍住想将咖啡泼向那张得意洋洋的脸上的冲动，一口将挤满蛋黄酱的咖啡喝完，“既然吃好了就赶紧滚。”  
　　  
　　鬼知道为什么他会和这家伙坐在甜品店和谐地吃完一份甜品喝完一杯咖啡，还是在他巡逻的时候，想起被这家伙拖走时总悟那个不怀好意的笑容土方头皮一阵发麻，再抬头看看这笑得一脸白痴的家伙，一把无名火腾地从脚底往上冒。  
　　  
　　为什么被捉弄的是他，吃亏的还是他？莫名其妙答应了他请他吃一星期的草莓巴菲就算了，但为什么他非得和个大男人坐在这满是情侣的甜品店里，还穿着制服，周围投来的诡异的目光简直让他恨不得掀桌走人，当然，走之前绝对会先把这家伙pia到墙上撕都撕不下来。  
　　  
　　“土方君，脸上的杀气太重了，要不是你穿着警服早就被当作可疑人物了。”银时一手撑着下巴，一手悠悠地晃着勺子，虽然脸上一如既往地打不起精神，但微扬的语音还是昭示了他现在的好心情。  
　　  
　　“啧，总之现在东西吃完了，别再来烦我。”  
　　  
　　土方说完起身准备走人，对面的人却突然站起来，隔着桌子俯身看着他，“阿银没记错的话土方君可是答应了请阿银吃一个星期的草莓巴菲哦，这才第一天呢，难道堂堂真选组副长要做出食言这种有损武士身份的事吗？”  
　　  
　　太近了！土方在银时靠过来那一刻身体突然绷紧，鼻翼几乎贴在一起甚至能感受到对方呼出的气息，说话的时候草莓的香甜味道扑鼻而来，不经意瞥见对方口中粉红的舌尖时像是突然想到什么大脑突然轰的炸开，一股热气从耳根开始蔓延。  
　　  
　　不自然地扭开头，垂在身侧的手指微微一动，后背紧紧贴着背倚，心脏不受控制地跳着。  
　　  
　　“你以为是你啊，老子说到做到。”  
　　  
　　不对不对，他为什么不一拳将这张快要贴上他的脸揍开，这种被撩得脸红心跳的少女反应是怎么回事？为什么不敢直视这家伙？为什么看到那家伙的舌头脑海里会突然冒出一些乱七八糟的十八禁画面？  
　　  
　　打住打住！！！  
　　  
　　难道是今天醒时的睁眼方式不对？还是出门时迈错了脚？  
　　  
　　总之不对劲，从见到这家伙开始就不对劲，自己竟然任人拖进满满少女风的甜品店还没多大反抗，还耐下心陪着他吃完甜点，自己有这么好说话吗？他们关系什么时候好到可以心平静和地坐在一起喝咖啡了？上次被总悟铐在一起还不忘互坑加互殴……  
　　  
　　“土方君。”  
　　  
　　银时故意压低的嗓音突然在耳边响起，土方从各种操蛋的思绪里回过神来，扭头，然后…两片薄唇贴上了银时的侧脸。  
　　  
　　“！！！”土方双眸睁大，瞳孔一缩，呼吸一滞，唇瓣在银时脸上停留两秒后像是触电一般快速移开。  
　　  
　　“那个…我…不是故意的。”  
　　  
　　等一下，虽然是他亲上去的没错，可他怎么知道这家伙突然靠得那么近。  
　　  
　　银时自从土方红着脸躲开他的时候心情就感到一阵莫名的愉悦，他可不可以理解为这家伙不讨厌他的靠近呢？要是以往他这样做黑发男人恐怕早就一拳招呼上来了，虽然不知道哪里出了错，但这样的错，他不讨厌，不，应该说，很喜欢。  
　　  
　　本想继续调戏一下土方的，谁知道男人的嘴唇会突然贴上来。  
　　  
　　柔软的！微凉的！  
　　  
　　银时神色不明地坐回座位，黑发男人躲闪的目光像只蝴蝶轻轻煽动着他的心脏，触电般的感觉从心脏延血管壁向全身传播开去，又酥又麻，想挠却触碰不到。  
　　  
　　“土方君。”  
　　  
　　土方闻言抬眸，却被银发男人眼中毫不掩饰的温柔和汹涌的情绪吓了一跳——狂热的，富有侵肆意味的欲望。  
　　  
　　“什……”  
　　  
　　话没说完就被银发男人一把抓住手腕，还没反应过来就被拖着离开了甜品店，被动地跟在男人身后奔跑着，土方心里泛起一抹异样情绪，脑海里还回放着男人刚才那个眼神。  
　　  
　　——和梦里一样的眼神。  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（八）  
　　  
　　“喂，放手啊混蛋。”土方挣了挣被银时禁锢在掌心的手腕，身体不自然地跟在银时身后，气息微喘，眉峰紧皱，对男人突然的抽风有些摸不着头脑，捏住他的力道出奇地大，手腕处传来丝丝痛意。  
　　  
　　“啧，很痛啊我说。”  
　　  
　　“你要带我去哪你这白痴天然卷。”  
　　  
　　土方忍不住破口大骂，然后前面的人却不发一言。  
　　  
　　“一个房间，马上，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　银时突然停下脚步，土方猝不及防地撞上了上去，稳住身体还没反应银时的话又被拖着转了个弯上了楼。  
　　  
　　不经意一瞥险些被入眼的“情人旅馆”吓得眼珠子掉出来，“你…”来不及骂出口的话被开门的哐当声打断，开门关门的动作一气呵成，土方连喘气的机会都没有就被狠狠摔向房间里唯一的大床上，身体刚接触到床一个身影直直朝他压了下来。  
　　  
　　“混蛋坂田银时你他妈有病是吧。”双手被交叠扣在头顶，银发男人压在他身上居高临下地看着他，土方喘着粗气恶狠狠地蹬着银时，眼里布满浓浓的警告和恐慌。  
　　  
　　事情发生得太突然，连缓冲的机会都没给他就变成了这种情况，土方的大脑现在一片混乱，只是触及银发男人的眼眸时心脏狠狠一颤。  
　　  
　　——暗红色的眼眸闪着灼热的狂烈的露骨的欲望，好像一只随时准备将他撕裂吞入腹中的野兽。  
　　  
　　土方一怔，浓浓的不安窜上心头。他当然知道那样的眼神代表了什么，这个眼神，就在昨晚几乎将他融化在梦中，现在…  
　　  
　　是梦吗？  
　　  
　　“土方，别在一个对你欲图不轨的男人面前露出那种表情，会被吃掉的。”银时附在土方耳边，因情欲故意压低的嗓音异常性感魅人。  
　　  
　　什？！  
　　  
　　土方睁大眼睛，嘴巴因震惊而微启，不可思议地看着眼前的银发男人。  
　　  
　　“喂，万事屋，你这家伙…疯了吧。”极力压制住内心涌起的不安，故作镇定地开口，手腕动了动，却被扣得更紧。  
　　  
　　怎么回事？！怎么回事？！完全不明白状况，这家伙是万事屋吧，是那个和他相见两相厌的坂田银时吧，现在什么情况？日常抽风？糖分摄入过多终于导致脑袋坏掉了？还是被什么东西附身了？  
　　  
　　“啊，你就当我疯了吧。”趁土方愣神的瞬间银时掏出土方携带的手铐熟练地将人铐在床栏上，两只手撑在土方头侧，低头凝视着面露惊慌的黑发男人。  
　　  
　　“你干什么？快点放开我，否则老子要以袭警罪名逮捕你了。”土方彻底慌了，躲开银时露骨的灼热的目光，扭着身体试图挣开男人的桎梏，手铐因为挣扎与金属的床栏碰撞而发出“哐嘡哐嘡”的清脆响声。  
　　  
　　“土方君再乱动阿银可不知道会发什么事哦，当然，你不动也会发生点事的。”  
　　  
　　土方闻言身体一僵，感受到抵在腿间的硬物时不敢再动，表情也变得微妙起来，“喂，你这家伙已经缺女人缺到会对一个男人发情的地步了吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我只对土方君你发情哦。”  
　　  
　　隔着衣服摩挲着黑发男人的腰侧和臀部，如期迎来男人更为激烈的反抗和咒骂，银时有些粗鲁地扯开土方的领巾，狠狠地在裸露出来的锁骨上咬了一口，不是温柔的亲吻，而是结结实实地啃咬，像是进食的野兽，直到闻到血腥味才松开牙齿。  
　　  
　　“嘶…你他妈去死，坂田银时你有种别放开我，否则老子一定杀了你。”土方痛得倒抽一口气，然后破口大骂，眼里闪过一道冷冽的杀意。  
　　  
　　“本来想好好藏起这份心情的，谁让你这家伙这么没自觉老是在阿银面前晃荡，还在阿银面前露出那种毫无防备的表情，阿银忍不住了，随便你以后会把阿银怎么样吧，现在，我—要—上—你！”  
　　  
　　一字一顿地说完最后几个字，土方看进对方势在必行的眼神，呼吸一滞，听到前面几句话不可思议地瞪大眼睛，却在听完最后几个字时脸色变得难看起来，眼神凛然，从牙缝间蹦出两个字：“你敢！”  
　　  
　　“你猜我敢不敢，嗯？”银时说着低头吻上被他咬得沁血的锁骨，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着，将沁出的血丝卷入口中，在白皙的皮肤上留下一片晶莹。  
　　  
　　“混蛋，给老子滚开。”湿滑的触感落在锁骨，被舌头触碰的地方像是火烧一般开始发烫，黏湿的唾液覆在伤处使得伤处又痒又麻，像被一根细针轻轻戳刺着，异样的触感瞬间传遍全身，土方咬着牙，紧绷着脸，身体却因这陌生的感觉却止不住地颤了颤。  
　　  
　　土方使劲扯动扣着他的手铐，摆动着身体想要躲开银时的触碰，却被压得死死的动不了丝毫。  
　　  
　　“妈的你在干什么？”挣扎之中一只大手已经解开了他的皮带探进了他的衣服内，带着薄茧的手掌从腹部一路向上最终停留在胸前，指腹摩挲着那两粒凸起。  
　　  
　　连自己都没碰过的地方被一个男人以这种挑逗的方式触碰，土方顿时升起一抹浓浓的羞耻感，其中还夹杂着一丝难以启齿的快感。  
　　  
　　——为什么没有厌恶，为什么只觉得羞耻，为什么被触碰这种地方竟然会产生快感？  
　　  
　　真他妈见鬼了。  
　　  
　　梦里被死对头上了怎么破（九）  
　　  
　　“哈啊…”一声细碎的呻吟从口中溢出，两人同时一愣，下一秒土方紧紧咬着下唇，恶狠狠地蹬着笑得狭促的银发男人。  
　　  
　　银时愉悦地眯起眸子，手从土方的衣服里收出来，修长的手指灵活地解开土方身上黑色背心的纽扣，隔着白色衬衫亲吻上男人胸前的凸起，时而用舌头舔舐，时而用牙尖啃咬，薄薄的布帛渐渐被湿黏的液体打湿，樱红的乳珠贴着湿润的衬衣撑出了一个十分色情的形状。  
　　  
　　“你这个…变态。”土方的气息渐渐变得紊乱，清冷的蓝眸中泛起丝丝情欲，磁性的嗓音像是极力在隐忍着什么压得很低，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
　　  
　　“对变态的挑逗起反应的土方君又是什么呢？”银时闻言停止对乳首的玩弄，抬头看着脸色不知是因为愤恨还是羞耻而变得通红的土方，眼里盛满笑意，在土方气得快要喷火的视线中掐着他的下巴，用了点劲迫使他张开嘴，不给他挣扎的机会低头吻了下去。  
　　  
　　男人的口中带着淡淡的烟草味，有些苦涩，唇瓣很薄，有些凉，有些干涩，吻上去的感觉却意外的好，银时一手捏着土方的下颚，灵活的舌头长驱直入，追逐着男人四处逃窜的舌，像一个贪婪的掠夺者肆意侵犯着他的每一寸土地。  
　　  
　　土方下颚被捏得生痛，嘴巴无法合上，晶莹的液体顺着嘴角流下，舌头被吸得发麻，大脑因呼吸不畅而泛起一抹晕眩感，挣扎的力道被直冲脑门的怪异感觉强行减弱，咒骂声被堵回腹中，只溢出一声声细碎的呻吟。  
　　  
　　就在土方以为自己会因为缺氧而死时银时终于松开了他，得到解放的他大口大口喘着粗气，眼角微微泛红，烟蓝色的眼眸里透着一丝水汽，唇瓣被吻得充血，透明的津液沾在上面，像是为他涂上了一层口红，看上去妖艳又色情。  
　　  
　　“妈的，你这个神经病。”待气息稳定了些之后土方又开始挣扎起来，边挣扎边骂，却不敢对上银发男人温柔但侵肆意味十足的眼神，他有种错觉，似乎只要他一抬眼，就会融于那双瞳孔之中。  
　　  
　　突地，那个梦再次出现在脑海里，交缠的肢体，灼人的体温，淫乱的呻吟，动情的表情，还有，隐在那双红瞳中的爱意，土方抬头，梦与现实重叠，心脏再次不受控制地跳动起来，频率之快仿佛下一秒就会从胸膛里跳出来一样。  
　　  
　　“啊，喜欢上男人的我真的是个变态吧。”银时把头埋进土方的侧颈，两只手紧紧搂着黑发男人劲瘦的腰，低声说道，语气无奈又哀伤，不知为何，土方突然觉得左胸膛的某个地方痛了一下。  
　　  
　　“你说…”什么！？土方张了张嘴，声音哑得厉害。他不明白，为什么会被这家伙悲伤的语气震得心痛，他也不明白，为什么在这家伙说喜欢的时候他心里涌起的情绪不是厌恶，不是排斥，而是令他心惊的、想要极力忽略的…喜悦。  
　　  
　　到底哪里出错了，他们两个！  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你啊混蛋，”银时抬起头，手指描摹着黑发男人精致的脸，“为什么喜欢你啊，明明只是个只会爆青筋不坦率的狗粮控而已。”  
　　  
　　土方睁大眼睛，不知所措地看着银发男人。  
　　  
　　“所以，阿银想要抱你。”银时说着在土方惊讶的目光中再次吻了上去，只是这次的吻不似之前那般狂烈粗暴，而是带着一丝让人难以拒绝的温柔。  
　　  
　　衬衣的扣子被尽数解开，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，湿热的吻一下一下落在身上，留下一朵朵暧昧情色的红痕，含住那颗挺立的茱萸时黑发男人忍不住轻吟出声，身体触电般的抖了一下，挣扎的动作渐渐软了下去。  
　　  
　　土方的这一反应让银时心头一喜，嘴角勾起一个淡淡的弧度，眼里的悲伤被巨大的喜悦取代。  
　　  
　　土方无法理解自己这一反应，为什么不反抗了？是因为反抗不了？并不是，虽然这家伙很强，但他也不是任人宰割的弱者，之所以顺从了，是因为…  
　　  
　　——是这家伙的话，可以接受的吧！  
　　  
　　——这家伙的吻，眼神，太温柔了！  
　　  
　　——而且他，对这家伙…  
　　  
　　“白痴，敢让我疼的话…就杀了你。”  
　　  
　　银发男人闻言死鱼眼突然睁大，瞳孔一缩，震惊地看着歪着头红着脸的黑发男人，随后扬起一抹大大的微笑：“是！”  
　　　　  
梦里被死对头上了怎么破（十）  
　　  
　　话音刚落一个又急又狠的吻再次落在土方嘴上，土方被迫张开嘴迎接银发男人的侵略，舌头随着他的节奏与之共舞，细碎的呜咽伴着透明黏腻的津液溢出嘴角，房间的温度随着糜旎的水声渐渐升高。  
　　  
　　“唔…哈啊！”  
　　  
　　银时一手托着土方的后脑不知疲倦地吻着他，一手一路探索，游走在他光滑的后背，一只膝盖低进土方的两腿间蹭了蹭他下体，黑发男人身体像触电般颤了颤，低低的呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　松开那张被吻得红肿的嘴上，一路下滑，星星点点的亲吻落在黑发男人的脖子，然后轻轻咬住那上下滑动的喉结，感受到身下男人因为被咬住喉结而变得有些僵硬的身体时恶意地伸出舌尖在喉结上打了个圈，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，移开时一个淡淡的咬痕印在上面。  
　　  
　　“吧嗒”两声，皮带被解开，银时把手伸进土方的裤子隔着内裤揉了揉半勃起的下体，只稍稍碰了两下就移开，手掌在土方的小腹摩挲了一阵，然后绕过腰侧把手伸进裤子里揉捏着他的半边臀瓣，用极其色情的语调在土方耳边低语：“土方君的屁股很有弹性呢。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　土方闻言脸颊轰地变得通红，一股热气直冲脑门，被这句话惊得里嫩外焦，一时不知如何反应，只是愤愤地蹬着银发男人，大脑瞬间被各种脏话刷频，张开嘴却只冒出了两个字：“变态！”  
　　  
　　银时见此轻笑出声，亲了亲黑发男人通红的脸颊，静静地看着红着脸的男人，眼里的温柔几乎溢出水来。  
　　  
　　“白痴，别用这种眼神看我。”土方别扭地歪开头嗫嚅一声。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你哦，土方！”  
　　  
　　“噗通——”心脏在话音落下那一瞬狠狠地撞击着胸膛，仿佛要从身体里跳出来一样。  
　　  
　　“喜欢你哦，土方！”  
　　  
　　【别再说了！】  
　　  
　　“喜欢你！”  
　　  
　　【都说了…别再说了啊！】  
　　  
　　心里仅余的一丝防备在这一句一句的的告白声中完全卸下，脑海中除了这几个字和银发男人认真温柔的眼神之外什么也不剩，密密麻麻的吻落在胸口，电流般的快感窜上大脑皮层，迷失的最后一刻脑海里突然冒出一句话：栽在这家伙身上了！  
　　  
　　“万事屋，放开我。”土方动了动手上的手铐，用沾染了情欲的嗓音低声说道，说完之后感受到对方动作一顿，抬起头有些为难地看着他，土方咬了咬唇，“我不会逃的，我只是…想碰碰你。”  
　　  
　　在看到对方露出毫不掩饰的惊喜神色时土方觉得他的大脑大概快被自己脸上突然升起的温度融化了，恨不得咬断舌头，掩饰似的大吼，“看什么看死天然卷。”  
　　  
　　银时轻笑出声，没说什么，掏出钥匙解开了土方，随意把手铐扔到一旁，拉过土方的手贴近嘴巴，伸出舌头朝土方发红的手腕舔去。  
　　  
　　“你这个…笨蛋！”土方低骂一声，红着脸缩了缩手，却被握得更紧。  
　　  
　　“够了，不是要做吗，快点。”土方说完慌乱地撇开头，不敢去看银发男人灼热深沉的眼神。  
　　  
　　“我可以理解为土方君很期待阿银接下来要做的事吗？”银时翻身再次将土方压在身下，带着厚茧的手掌暧昧地游走在土方裸露的躯体，指腹摩挲着男人身体上的每一处新的旧的伤痕。  
　　  
　　“谁…期待了！”土方眼神躲闪，手指紧紧抓着床单，漂亮的人鱼线随着一阵急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
　　  
　　“你不是想碰阿银吗？为什么抓着床单，难道土方君在害羞吗？或者是害怕？”银时伏在土方的胸口，在一声声如雷捣鼓的心跳声中亲吻着黑发男人泛红发热的肌肤。  
　　  
　　土方难得没有吐槽，犹豫了一下抬起手碰了碰银时蓬松的卷发。  
　　  
　　——和想象中的一样，好软！  
　　  
　　每次看到这头银色卷发，土方都会产生一种想要摸一摸然后狠狠蹂躏一番的冲动，然后下一秒在心底狠狠骂自己“变态”。  
　　  
　　一开始只是看不顺眼，觉得怎么会有这么卷的头发，还是银色的，尤其是吵架的时候他都想着抱着那颗头把那头卷毛一根一根拔下来，然后看那双死鱼眼还敢不敢总是露出一副目空一切的眼神，但现在……  
　　  
　　土方眉眼带笑，手指插进银时的发间，轻轻揉了揉。  
　　  
　　“看来土方君对阿银的天然卷很满意哦。”  
　　  
　　“还好。”对上银时调侃的眼神，土方挑眉，唇角一扬，毫不示弱地回了一个挑衅的笑。  
　　  
　　银时见此呼吸一滞，眯了眯眼，“土方君，都说了别在阿银面前露出这种表情，很危险的。”  
　　  
　　——————――FIN


End file.
